LA LUZ DEL INFIERNO
by Moon08
Summary: Un nuevo ser llega a cambiar el corazón de un demonio y su amo, un ser que desde su nacimiento conocerá el cruel rechazo de la humanidad, pero el sincero cariño de los que llaman seres malditos.
1. Chapter 1

LA LUZ DEL INFIERNO

CAPITULO I

EL LLANTO DE UN ANGEL Y EL DESPRECIO DE UNA MADRE

Invierno, mes de Enero, doceavo día, el parto había iniciado desde la noche anterior, ahora el reloj marca las cuatro de la mañana, el patriarca de la casa Phantomhive toma una taza de té en su despacho, acompañado de su fiel demonio, mismo que mira por la ventana caer una nevadada que envolvía los jardines, de pronto un llanto inunda la mansión, Ciel se levantó de su escritorio y con calma acudió hasta la habitación de donde provenía dicho llanto, la doncella abrió la puerta y otra más saco en brazos un pequeño bulto que fue recibido por Ciel.

-Lo sentimos mi señor, es una niña.

-No hay nada de que sentir y prohíbo que digan lo contrario, es mi heredera, por lo cual la tendrán que cuidar con mayor cuidado aun.

-Lo sentimos señor es solo que.

-¿Qué?

-Lady Elizabeth no quiso ni tomarla en brazos al saber que era una niña, nos dijo que usted esperaba un varón para continuar su linaje.

-Salgan de la habitación entrare a hablar con ella, Sebastián.

-¿Si mi lord?

-Ven conmigo

-Si mi señor, doncellas, vayan y duerman al amanecer retomaran sus actividades.

Dicho esto, Ciel entro a la habitación, donde Lizzy ahora toda una mujer esperaba sentada y miraba con ojos de culpa a su esposo, mismo que se acercó y frente a ella descubrió la manta para ver el rostro de su hija.

-Escucha bien Elizabeth, tiene la piel tan blanca como la nieve igual a la tuya y lo ojos azules de mi madre, el cabello como el de madame red y la belleza de todas las mujeres de esta familia, dime, ¿por qué rechazas a mi primogénita?

-No es un varón, yo debí dar a luz a un varón no una niña

-Elizabeth

-Basta Ciel, no criare a esa niña, si no es un varón no la tomare en mis brazos, solo debo criar la continuación del linaje Phantomhive.

-Entonces Elizabeth, tomate fuera de esta casa, si desprecias a mi primogénita, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-Ciel, no, espera.

-Sebastián.

-¿Si mi lord? Toma mi hija, que su habitación este a lado de la que será mi nueva habitación, mañana que venga una nodriza y una doncella listas para criar a mi hija, así mismo que las doncellas de Elizabeth preparen sus cosas a primera hora, volverá a la casa Midford.

-Ciel, no lo hagas, no me devuelvas, te daré un varón.

-No es por que sea una niña Elizabeth, es porque no quieres criarla.

-Ciel, esto no es justo, ella acaba de nacer, solo tiene una hora que llego a este mundo y ya me está robando tu cariño.

-Mi cariño hacia ti es distinto al de mi hija.

-La estas anteponiendo a mí, yo debía ser la única mujer en tu vida.

-¡Basta Elizabeth!

El grito de Ciel dejo helada a la rubia la cual miro con un odio profundo a la pequeña que comenzaba a llorar en los brazos de su padre, Sebastián la miro y se percató que la pequeña comenzaba a buscar alimento.

-Elizabeth, alimenta a la bebe.

-No

-Elizabeth toma a la niña ¡Ahora!

Ella tomo a la pequeña en brazos, la cual al mirar a su madre esbozo una sonrisa y comenzó a buscar el pecho de la misma, Elizabeth subió su mirada y observo como Ciel se concentraba en la pequeña, esto la enfureció provocando que arrojara a la niña hacia el suelo, Sebastián reacciono rápidamente y logro impedir la caída de la pequeña.

-La odio Ciel, la odio, ella me ha robado tu mirada por completo, suficiente tengo con compartir tu vida, con el trabajo, la reina y ahora esto

-Elizabeth, elige con cuidado tus palabras, porque no dejare a mí hija en absoluto.

-Pues es ella o yo.

-Entonces sabes mi respuesta de antemano, Sebastián ven con la niña, dejemos a esta mujer aquí.

Ambos fueron hasta el despacho, donde Ciel tomo a su pequeña en brazos, Sebastián salió del lugar y la pequeña comenzó a llorar, Ciel la acerco más a su pecho y la llevo hacia el fuego donde comenzó a arrullarla el no dejo de mirarla ambos padre e hija cruzaron miradas, de pronto este contacto se rompió cuando Sebastián entro.

-Mi lord, la pequeña dama necesitara un nombre, ¿ha decidido alguno?

-Sí, su nombre será Sophie Rachel Pahntomhive.

-Lady Sophie, un nombre hermoso para una joven dama, ¿Pero qué haremos sin la señora?

-Sabes que Elizabeth no me importa en este momento, ella desprecio al ser que mas amo en este mundo el único lazo que me queda con la humanidad y eso nunca se lo perdonare, por la educación de Sophie no te preocupes, se de alguien que estará dispuesta para ayudarme.

-Entiendo, me tome el atrevimiento de enviar una carta a la casa Midford, explicando lo sucedido y pidiendo la presencia de sus tíos para la devolución de la señora.

-Bien hecho Sebastian, mañana a primera hora ve por una nodriza de confianza y una doncella capaz y ve por ella, dile que deseo hablar.

-Si mi lord.

CONTINUARA…..


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

EL REPUDIO DE UNA MARQUESA Y LA MELODIA DE UN DEMONIO.

El amanecer llego, lo primero que se escuchó en la mansión Phantomhive fue el llanto de una infante llenaba aquella casa, un padre desesperado llamo a su mayordomo el cual entro con una taza de te y una pequeña cuchara.

-Sebastian

-Calma amo, solo tiene hambre, no se desespere.

-Esto no pasaría si ella

-El carruaje de sus suegros llegara en veinte minutos

-Prepara a Sophie, sus abuelos desearan verla antes de que se lleven a su madre.

-Si amo.

Sebastián tomo a la pequeña niña y camino a la habitación que había terminado de preparar para ella, ahí ya esperaba una doncella a la cual entrego la infante y salió ya que los padres de Elizabeth habían llegado, del carruaje bajo una madre con la mirada dura como el hielo y un padre con mirada de decepción y tristeza.

-Señores Midford pasen por favor.

-Sebastián, gracias por la atención, aunque, por lo hecho por nuestra hija tu amo no nos debería recibir.

-Mi lady, el amo está mal con la condesa, no con ustedes, es su deseo que conozcan a la pequeña dama.

-Gracias, ¿dónde veremos a Ciel?.

-En la biblioteca pasen, por favor.

Los padres de Elizabeth entraron encontrando a Ciel en su escritorio y a Elizabeth sentada en uno de los sillones, el levanto la mirada y con un ademan invito el paso, ellos entraron dándose cuenta que se encontraban Lau, Ran-Mao, Soma, Agni, los cuales miraron a los marqueses y saludaron con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias a todos por estar aquí, anoche envié unas cartas explicando por qué la urgencia de su presencia, tía Frances, tío Alexis, mis testigos son Lau y Agni, respetables hombres ante los ojos de la reina y amigos de la familia Phantomhive.

Elizabeth levanto la mirada, cruzando con la de su madre, la cual le devolvió una mirada llena de enojo, decepción y coraje, mientras su padre miraba a Ciel, ya que ella seria devuelta.

-Padre, no lo hagas, sería la ruina para la familia.

-Elizabeth guarda silencio.

-Madre, tu sabes el alto costo que nos traerá si aceptan esto.

-Calla Elizabeth, mira que rechazar a tu primogénita.

-Madre ella esta maldita, me robo el amor de Ciel.

-Basta.

Elizabeth no lo creía, miro a Ciel el cual tomo una campanilla que hizo sonar, haciendo que Sebastián abriera la puerta y dejara entrar a la doncella con la pequeña Sophie en brazos, al llegar con Ciel él la tomo y con la mirada indico a la doncella salir, lo cual ella no dudo en hacer, todos a excepción de Elizabeth se pusieron de pie para mirar a la pequeña Sophie la cual fue mostrada con orgullo por su padre, quedando anonadados por aquella bella combinación de piel blanca como la nieve que rodeaba la mansión, sus cabellos rojos oscuro y sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Hija

-¿Dime padre?

-¿Por qué no la tomas es hermosa?

-Elizabeth ten corazón de madre y toma a la niña

-Madre, Padre, ¿Ustedes también?, ella me roba el amor y cariño de mi esposo primero y ahora el cariño de ustedes, mis padres.

La madre de Elizabeth tomo a la pequeña y la cargo con la ternura que no había hecho la rubia.

-Ciel

-¿Si tía?

-¿Que nombre le diste?

-Sophie Rachel Phantomhive.

-Mi niña, mi pequeña Sophie, tu madre no te cuidara, pero ten en cuenta esto, yo tu abuela Frances, estaré para ti en todo lo que necesites, así como tu abuelo.

-Tíos, ahora entenderán que no puedo seguir con Elizabeth como mi esposa, por lo cual delante de ustedes pido el divorcio.

-Ciel, eres mi esposo y yo tu esposa.

-Lo seguirás siendo si tomas a Sophie y la cargas

-No

-Elizabeth, Sophie es un ángel, nuestro angel.

Elizabeth miro a la bebe una vez mas y con su mano toco la mejilla de la pequeña, todos miraban intrigados, de pronto Elizabeth pellizco el rostro de la pequeña, la cual fue alejada por Ciel, mientras lady Frances se acerco a Elizabeth dándole una bofetada, Ciel miraba a su pequeña sangrar de la mejilla, misma sangre que limpio con delicadeza.

-Tios, saquen a esa mujer de mi vista, la repudio, lo único bueno que me dio fue mi primogénita.

-¡La maldigo Ciel, maldigo a esa niña, morirá te lo juro, ese dia sentiras lo que sentí yo cuando me robo tu amor!

Sin decir más, Elizabeth fue sacada a la fuerza de la habitación, mientras Agni curaba el rostro de la infante y Sebastián miraba con preocupación ya que el llanto de la bebe le oprimía el corazón, sentía su tristeza, sentía cada sensación de ese pequeño ser, sin más se acercó al piano, Ciel lo miro con incomprensión, el demonio se sentó y comenzó a tocar una sonata conocida para todos, claro de luna, misma canción que hizo que la bebe se calmara y permitiera terminar la curación.

-La pequeña dama se ha calmado amo.

-¿Como sabias que eso la calmaría Sebastián?

-Cuando la madre estaba en cinta, tocaba esta pieza, parece ser que es cuando le profesaba amor y la pequeña dama recuerda asi el amor de su madre.

-Gracias Sebastián, por favor, siempre cuida de Sophie.

-Así lo hare mi lord.

CONTINUARA…..


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

TRATO DE AMOR

Un mes había pasado, Ciel aún no volvía a sus labores, el amor por su hija lo llevaba a observar como Sebastian y la nodriza sufrían ante la alimentación de su primogénita, ya que esta rechazaba el alimento, la única forma era que Sebastian tocara aquella pieza que calmaba a la pequeña.

-Amo. Amo.

-Perdón Sebastian

-¿Aun preocupado por la pequeña dama?

-Sí, el medico dijo que no se alimenta correctamente, su cuerpo puede sufrir graves consecuencias.

-Procurare tocar en cada que deba alimentarla la nodriza

-Sebastian, deberé salir de viaje y tú eres mi acompañante, no podemos llevar a Sophie.

De pronto Agni quien se había ofrecido aquel día para cuidar a la pequeña toco a la habitación, entrando con la pequeña en brazos.

-Perdonen la intromisión, pero lord Phantomhive tiene una visita.

-¿Visita?

-Si la señorita Sieglinde Sullivan.

\- Ya volvió, bien Sebastián

-Si mi lord, preparare a la pequeña dama.

Sebastian salió de la habitación mientras Agni lo siguió, Ciel miro a la ventana y luego a su escritorio donde había una fotografía del día en que había contraído matrimonio con Elizabeth, la tomo y la tiro a la basura, luego bajo a la sala de te donde se encontraba Sieglinde, con un elegante vestido color vino, ella se mantenía en pie y caminaba con rostro impaciente, Ciel la miraba y recordaba el día que las prótesis que la joven había desarrollado, le permitían moverse con habilidad.

-Sieglinde Sullivan.

-Ciel

-¿Qué merezco por tu presencia?

-Gracioso, mandaste la carta con urgencia, en cuanto me llego tome el tren y vine.

-Anda, siéntate.

-No, quiero verla, déjame ver a tu hija.

-¿Qué?

-Wolfram me lo dijo, si el no me contenía yo mataba a esa consentida de Elizabeth, mira que ella con la gracia de ser madre despreciar así un angel.

-Está bien, pero ella no se ha alimentado bien, solo se calma cuando Sebatian toca el piano o yo la cargo.

-Le traje un obsequio, déjame verla por favor.

-Esta bien, espera

Ciel toco la campana, Sebastian entro y discretamente ordeno a su mayordomo, luego el demonio entro con la pequeña en brazos, la cual rompía a llorar, Ciel se puso de pie inmediatamente pero Sieglinde se adelantó a sus pasos y la joven sintió una necesidad intensa de tomar a la pequeña, obedeciendo a su instinto la tomo, la pequeña Sophie se calmó al contacto de los brazos de Sieglinde, lo cual sorprendió a Ciel y Sebastian, inmediatamente Sieglinde abrazo a la pequeña y comenzó a cantarle una vieja canción vasca, la cual había escuchado en uno de sus viajes por Europa.

 _Loa, loa txuntxurrun berde_

 _loa, loa masusta._

 _Aita guria Gasteizen da_

 _ama mandoan hartuta._

 _Aita guria Gasteizen da_

 _ama mandoan hartuta._

 _Loa, loa txuntxurrun berde_

 _loa, loa masusta._

 _Loa, loa txuntxurrun berde_

 _loa, loa masusta._

 _Aita guria abiatu da_

 _Vitoriako ferira._

 _Aita guria abiatu da_

 _Vitoriako ferira._

 _Loa, loa txuntxurrun berde_

 _loa, loa masusta._

 _Loa, loa txuntxurrun berde_

 _loa, loa masusta._

 _Aita guriak diru asko du_

 _ama bidean salduta._

 _Aita guriak diru asko du_

 _ama bidean salduta._

 _Loa, loa txuntxurrun berde_

 _loa, loa masusta._

Ciel miraba encantado aquella escena, su pequeña hija había dormido en total paz en brazos de Sieglinde, vio a la joven y a su hija, si el mismo no supiera que había nacido del vientre de Elizabeth, juraría que eran madre e hija, de pronto Sieglinde beso la frente de la pequeña y se sentó con ella en sus brazos.

-Ciel.

-Dime Sieglinde.

-En la carta mencionaste que querias que te hiciera un favor, ¿De qué se trata?

-Espera dame un segundo.

Ciel se puso de pie y recibió por mano de Sebastian una pequeña caja, luego camino hacia ella y poniendo una rodilla en el piso, se puso de frente, tomo la mano derecha de Sieglinde, la cual miraba sorprendida y no entendia lo que ocurria.

\- Sieglinde, tu y yo hemos tenido una conexión peculiar desde el día que nos conocimos.

-Ciel.

-Espera aún no he terminado, ahora Sophie necesita amor y bueno, quiero proponerte que seas mi esposa y la madre de Sophie.

-Ciel, yo, yo acepto, me encantaría ser la madre de Sophie, quiero ser quien le de amor, familia.

\- Sieglinde, gracias, gracias por honrarme con tu mano, así como apoyarme con esta situación.

-Ciel, yo no te puedo dar familia, se que eso lo sabes mejor que nadie, pero daré lo mejor de mí para criar y amar a Sophie.

-No puedo pedirte más, si te parece, nos casaremos en dos semanas.

-Acepto Ciel.

Sieglinde paso todo el día en la mansión cuidando a la pequeña Sophie, así cada día hasta una mañana previa a la boda, en el cual Sieglinde ayudaba a la nodriza con la pequeña bebe, mientras Ciel por fin terminaba los preparativos para su nuevo matrimonio así como se incorporaba a sus labores diarias, Sebastian preparaba el almuerzo del medio día, todo marchaba como debía ser, según los criterios de Ciel, de pronto un carruaje llego ante la entrada de la mansión.

-Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive.

-Señora Midford.

-Sebastian, exijo ver a tu amo.

-El amo está ocupado.

Elizabeth empujo a Sebastian mismo que la siguió, al entrar la rubia observo que la pintura del día de su boda había sido retirada de la recepción, subió hasta el despacho de Ciel donde se encontraba terminando de firmar contratos para sus nuevos negocios, su exmujer saco una invitación de su bolso y la arrojo al escritorio.

-¿Se puede saber, que significa todo esto?

 _LORD Y LADY MIDFORD_

 _El conde Ciel Phantomhive solicita su honorable presencia con motivo de su matrimonio con la señorita Sieglinde Sullivan, el domingo 21 de Febrero, misma ceremonia religiosa que se llevara a cabo en los jardines de la mansión Phantomhive, posteriormente se llevara a cabo una discreta recepción al interior de esta._

 _Atentamente: Conde Ciel Phantomhive._

-Lo que es Elizabeth, me casare mañana

-No puedes, yo soy tu esposa, solo llevábamos dos años casados

-Ex esposa querida, ayer llego el divorcio, la reina supo de la situación con mi primogénita e intercedió para poder divorciarme sin problemas de ti.

-Por favor, no lo hagas, yo te amo.

-No lo haces, de ser así mi hija no habría sido problema alguno para ti

-Te juro Ciel, que si te casas con esa mujer y le das prioridad a esa mocosa, me vengare de la forma más cruel.

-Mira Lizzy, tú te acercas a Sieglinde o a Sophie, les pasa algo, aun el mas mínimo rasguño y juro que conocerás al mismo Lucifer.

Elizabeth aterrada con lo dicho por Ciel salió rápidamente de la mansión, haciendo que el carruaje se marchara del lugar, Sebastian ofreció una taza de te a su amo, el cual camino hacia su ventana y observaba a Sieglinde pasear a la pequeña Sophie en el jardín.

-Sebastian, diles al personal que estén atentos, Elizabeth es un alma perturbada.

-Propicia para ser devorada por demonios.

-Si, pero si toca a mi familia, la matare.

-Si amo.

El día de la boda había llegado, Ciel camino hasta el jardín donde habían ya varios invitados conocidos para el, Undertaker, Nina Hopkins, Souma, Lao, Agni, Alan Humphries, así como Grell, mismo que traía en brazos a Sophie, la cual llevaba un ropón blanco y cubierta en una manta tejida color rosa.

-Grell, se que dije que no, pero pensé bien y acpeto tu autoproclamación como padrino de Sophie.

-No te arrepentiras Ciel, aunque sus hermosos cabellos rojos han oscurecido aun mas, me encanta esta niña, tiene un alma especial.

-¿Especial?

-Si, es una jugosa mezcla entre angel y demonio.

-Cuídala, después quiero que me digas lo que significa todo.

-Bien, vamos Sophie, tomemos asiento.

Los invitados tomaron su lugar, Ciel miro el lugar, esta vez el había podido organizar su boda, su prometida había pedido su opinión, esta vez portaba su traje como caballero de la corte de la reina, Sebastian comenzó a tocar el violín todos voltearon y ahí estaba Sieglinde, quien era llevada al altar por Wolfram, ella con su cabello un poco antes de los hombros, su vestido blanco de mangas cortas, guantes blancos, una corona de flores sosteniendo el velo, en ese momento se dio cuenta que Sieglinde, era la mujer que realmente lo hacia sentir humano y sabia su secreto.

-Conde Ciel Phantomhive, ¿acepta a la señorita Sieglinde Sullivan, como su legitima esposa, para la salud y la enfermedad, la riqueza y la pobreza, la salud y la enfermedad, en el bien y el mal?

-Yo el Conde Ciel Phantomhive, acepto a la señorita Sieglinde Sullivan, como mi legitima esposa.

-Señorita Sieglinde Sullivan, ¿Acepta usted al Conde Ciel Phantomhive, como su legitimo esposo, para honrarlo, respetarlo, obedecer, para la salud y la enfermedad, la riqueza y la pobreza, la salud y la enfermedad, en el bien y el mal?

-Yo Sieglinde Sullivan acepto al Conde Ciel Phantomhive, como mi legitimo esposo.

-Conde puede usted besar a la novia.

Ciel y Sieglinde se miraron a lo ojos, Sieglinde siempre había estado enamorada de el, pero había aceptado su compromiso, pero ahora ella se convertia en su esposa y madre de su hija, mientras que Ciel se dio cuenta que ella era la mujer perfecta para el, sabia su pacto con Sebastian, los crímenes que había cometido y en todo lo había apoyado, incluso ayudado, ella era su amada bruja verde, ambos se besaron y el lugar rompió en aplausos, mientras que a lo lejos una mujer llena de ira observaba la escena.

-Bien querida ¿aceptas nuestro trato?

-Si pero

-¿Pero?

-Dile a tu demonio que no será una venganza inmediata, debo planearla con tiempo.

-¿Qué haremos hasta ese momento querida?

-Alois, nadie sabe que estas vivo y tu a cambio me pides que te de a ti mi cuerpo y a Claude mi alma.

-Sabes, tengo ganas de tomarte como mi mujer, pero con unos cuantos juegos sádicos.

-Lo hare, pero por el momento será mejor irnos.

-¿A dónde?

-Ya sabras.

Lizzy subio al carruaje que los esperaba, Claude la ayudo a subir y luego a Alois.

-Claude

-Si madame.

-Prepara nuestro viaje a Norte America, dejemos que se confíen un tiempo.

-Si, su excelencia.

CONTINUARA…..


End file.
